Divergencia, Convergencia
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: Cinco cosas posibles que nunca sucedieron en la vida de Hal Emmerich, más un instante auténtico al cierre de cortinas. Snake/Otacon, menciones de Julie y Naomi.


**Título:** Divergencia, Convergencia  
**Fandom:** Metal Gear Solid.  
**Genre:** Tipo "5 cosas que nunca le pasaron a ...", más un bonus (que sí sucedió). Crossgénero.  
**Pairing:** Snake/Otacon, menciones de Julie y Naomi.  
**Rating:** De PG a R

* * *

(1).

Los labios de Julie saben a rouge caro y cigarrillos, y Hal se deja besar unos instantes. Se siente menos sólo y torpe mientras dura, menos niño y menos miedoso. Ella le acaricia el rostro, sonríe con cara de promesa, y da media vuelta.

Hal se ve tentado a seguirla, de entrar a la habitación matrimonial y besarla de nuevo. Porque tiene casi diecisiete años, una autoestima que no existe, y una dolorosa carencia de amigos. De gente a la que resultar importante.

Emmerich padre trabaja lejos de casa, y pueden pasar semanas entre una visita y otra. No suele tener tiempo para prestar atención a su hijo, pero se la entrega completa esta vez, cuando Hal telefonea para contarle lo ocurrido.

El juzgado local tramita el divorcio con rapidez. Emma se queda con ellos.

Hal estudia ingeniería en el MIT, se hace un nombre a punta de trabajo duro y acaba por obtener empleo en una compañía de robótica en Japón. Años después, Emma sigue sus pasos en el mismo lugar. Una verdadera genio de la programación, su hermana menor.

Hal vive una vida larga y tranquila, aunque algo rutinaria. Internet le mantiene informado sobre los tumultos internacionales y la economía de guerra que en veinte años se ha tomado el mundo. Le preocupa el estado de las cosas, pero se sabe espectador, y cuando le preguntan si es feliz, contesta afirmativamente.

A veces se pregunta qué hubiera pasado de haberse dejado llevar por las insinuaciones de Julie.

---------------------------

(2).

REX es perfecta, tan perfecta como siempre la imaginó. Le echa un último vistazo, pasa la mano por las formas reptilianas de sus piernas, y suspira. Luego da media vuelta para abordar el helicóptero que lo llevará de vuelta a Anchorage, primer paso para regresar a su Nueva York natal. No le queda más por hacer en Shadow Moses.

Otacon se entera del motín de FOXHOUND por las noticias.

---------------------------

(3).

Otacon suele esforzarse en mantener en todo momento una capa de profesionalismo y objetividad en las decisiones que toma respecto a Phillantropy. Y cuando esto falla, Snake siempre está ahí para devolverlo al curso adecuado.

Por eso sabe, cuando ve a Snake asintiendo en silencio, que ha tomado la decisión correcta al pedirle a Emma que se uniera a ellos. Quizá el ambiente no es el más adecuado, las sirenas del Big Shell anunciando un desastre inminente, y ella aún sangrando de los rasguños que Vamp había alcanzado a hacerle antes que Raiden la rescatara. Pero puede tratar. Y dejar de huir es un buen comienzo para redimir una relación así de dañada.

Emma se lo piensa un poco, ojos muy abiertos, antes de abrazarlo fuerte.

Será bueno recuperar a su hermana, después de tantos años.

---------------------------

(4).

Llevaban un tiempo viviendo juntos, nómadas modernos cambiando de ciudad o país cada mes. Big Shell les había hecho retornar al Nueva York que habían abandonado tras el desastre en el Tanker.

Los resultados de la misión y la nueva información sobre los Patriotas les estaban forzando a contemplar, de nuevo, si estaban en verdad dispuestos a continuar haciendo esto. Eternamente, de ser necesario, y a pesar de las líneas de gris comenzando a desteñir el pelo de Snake.

La conversación es larga, y deriva en discusión intensa al cabo de un rato. Por alguna razón, todo lo que Phillantropy ha hecho hasta ahora parece pequeño en comparación con la tarea que se les viene encima.

Antes de poder detenerse, Otacon confiesa hasta qué punto está aterrado de perder a Snake. Y por qué.

Se maldice por dentro entonces. Lo que en estos momentos necesitan es pensar con la cabeza fría, analizar datos, pros, contras. No tienen tiempo para algo así de riesgoso. Los ideales están primero, siempre.

Pero Snake no dice nada, sobre todo no juzga, y espera pacientemente a que Otacon termine de hablar. Snake no hace discursos, ni da rodeos. Se limita a cerrar la distancia entre ellos, y el gesto resulta mucho más elocuente que cualquier otra cosa.

No era la primera vez que hacían algo como esto, pero la connotación que cargaba era distinta, y Otacon se ve agradeciendo su momentánea pérdida de control.

Pensar que había pretendido guardarse eternamente la forma en que el otro había llegado a importarle.

---------------------------

(5).

Naomi es brillante y hermosa, y Otacon se siente terriblemente inseguro junto a ella. Se sabe torpe, y hay un miedo al contacto en él que nunca consiguió evaporar del todo. Se deja guiar cuando ella le tira hacia el helicóptero, y se repite en la cabeza que esto está bien, que necesita a alguien que no le duela en todo momento, que necesita a alguien que rebose vida así como ella lo hace.

Naomi se sonríe, lo toma del cuello del suéter para darle un beso. Por la forma en que lo mira, ella parece necesitarlo también.

Snake golpea a la puerta del helicóptero antes que lleguen muy lejos, y contesta con fastidio que Sunny está durmiendo frente al computador otra vez cuando le preguntan qué sucede.

- Te toca a ti llevarla a su camarote -dice, y es claro que no se refiere a Naomi.- Hazte responsable.

Otacon murmura una disculpa y escapa de ahí mientras todavía puede.

---------------------------

(*).

Las manos de Dave son más ásperas de lo que recuerda, pero se mueven despacio sobre la piel de sus caderas. Suave. Han pasado años desde la última vez, y ambos se sienten más viejos de lo que les gustaría, pero aún pueden hacer esto.

- Hal, ¿estás seguro? - pregunta Dave, un eco a la pregunta que le había hecho en el cementerio, y Hal respira un "si" contra su cuello.

No agrega "mientras pueda", y arquea la espalda cuando Dave se aferra a sus muslos.

Puede tener a Dave todavía. Hacer parecer que las cosas terminan bien por una vez, y persistir en la idea de que, aunque tengan el tiempo en contra, lo que suceda entre ambos estará siempre ahí. Porque juró que sería él quien lo recordara, por siempre.

Esto se siente real.

* * *


End file.
